


Dinner and...

by Goddess47



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Peter Hale Deserves Nice Things, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 13:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14309556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: "Don't forget we have to go to that thing at Stiles and Derek's tonight," John said.





	Dinner and...

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to be on a Sheriff/Peter roll... at least I'm writing!

"Don't forget we have to go to that thing at Stiles and Derek's tonight," John said as he hastily ate breakfast. He was running late, because, well... he looked up to see Peter's eyes darken.

"No, no, no," John said firmly. "I called in yesterday. And Parrish has to be in court, so I need to go in."

Peter grinned. "All right! Go and be all civic minded," he laughed. 

John leaned in for a brief kiss, but backed away before Peter could draw him in closer. Well, Peter could do that, but he was playing nicely.

Stiles sent John a text in the middle of the afternoon. 

_We still on for tonight?_

_We'll be there!_ John replied.

_Thanks!_

John held his breath as 4 pm rolled around, and didn't breathe easy until he was in his cruiser, heading home. He could still be called in for an emergency, but he had a good set of deputies and they had learned that they could handle most problems without him.

Once in the house, he locked up his gun and went up to his bedroom... to find a naked Peter laying on their bed, idly jacking his own cock.

"Peter!" John groaned. "We're supposed to be going to Derek and Stiles' place tonight!"

"We have time," Peter grinned. "For a quickie, anyway." He looked John up and down, "And you'll need a shower, anyway. Thought I'd give you a reason."

They were running a little late by the time they were ready to leave the house, but John figured the smile on Peter's face always made it worth it.

_Leaving now_ John texted to Stiles.

_Good timing!_ Stiles replied.

The house on the outskirts of the Preserve was lit up, several cars in the driveway.

Peter cocked his head, so John knew he was listening to something.

"Lots more than just Derek and Stiles here," Peter frowned. "I thought it was just us for dinner."

"Let's go in and find out," John replied easily, ignoring the questioning look Peter sent in his direction. Peter had learned long ago that Stiles had learned his skill in misdirection from a master. 

John maneuvered them so that Peter went into the door in front of him.

"SURPRISE!"

Peter frowned at Stiles and Derek in confusion. He turned to look at John. "Did I forget your birthday, or something?"

John laughed and turned him around. 

Stiles came up and handed them party hats. "No, silly, we're celebrating your birthday!"

"But it's not..." Peter started to protest.

"Of course it's not," Stiles laughed. 

Derek shrugged his shoulders in a _what can you do?_ way behind Stiles. 

"It wouldn't be a surprise if it really was your birthday, would it?" Stiles said.

"But..." Peter started.

John put a hand on Peter's shoulder. "Just go with it!"

Peter sighed, then brightened. "Will there be presents?" Stiles nodded. "And cake?" Another nod.

"Dinner first," Derek put in. "Steaks are ready to go on the grill." He gestured toward the back yard. "And everyone's there waiting for you. I wouldn't let them all overwhelm you."

Peter frowned. "There better not be any of that nasty wolfbane infused beer?"

"For the others, but not for you," Stiles reassured him. "I got some of that bourbon you like."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Peter asked.


End file.
